Girl On Fire
by MidnitStar
Summary: Fire A.K.A Rin Yuki had a bad feeling before she entered the world of S.A.O, but she brushed it off and assured herself nothing bad would happen. Well, that was before she wound up stuck in a death game, with no real friends, except her sister, Asuna Yuki. The 'Girl On Fire' must beat and escape S.A.O along with her sister before things take a wrong turn and they never return home.
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

Leaning back in the chair, half listening to the news about the new game Sword Art Online, I wound my fingers around the faded gold chain of my pendant. I clicked it open, finding pictures staring back at me, quickly snapped it closed, and finally removed my gaze from the pendant to the television.

At last, I was all ears and the words were no longer slight mumbles. The game was extremely popular. I guess I should've known, I was a Beta-Tester after all. There's a soft knock on my door. "Rin, will you tell Asuna that we're going out?"

"Yeah, sure thing." I said, moving to the edge of my chair.

The footsteps retreated down the hall, but I didn't remove myself from my spot. Asuna should know if they have left, it's not that hard to tell. My eyes moved to the clock, once it clicked and I realized what time it truly was, my body moved on its own.

Switching off the television, I made my way to my bed. Right atop of the bed held a well taken care of box, with my mint condition Nerve Gear. Even though it has been used many times before, it is well taken care of, not even a speck of dust is on it.

Gingerly, I reached for the box, my fingertips grabbing the edges and curling them back, making the box open even wider than before. It's been a while since I left this world of S.A.O., but apparently it was time to go back.

What was this feeling deep within me as I hooked up the gear? Why did it feel as if something bad were ahead of me? I pulled my hands back, stopping. Maybe I should stop now, before something bad really does happen. No, that was ridiculous; it was only a game, nothing bad could really happen. Finally convinced, I finished with the setup.

With that done, I straightened my posture, flipping my bangs out of my eyes. It was all ready now, I was ready to back into the world of Sword Art Online. And this time there would be more people than before. I pulled my hair out of its hair clip and flopped onto the bed.

I pulled on the Nerve Gear, closing my eyes. Something deep down told me not to go, to stay here in the real world. But I didn't listen. I snapped my eyes open, shouting, "Link Start!"

And just like that I entered the world of S.A.O.


	2. Chapter One

-Chapter One-

My vision was only hazy for a split moment, and then just like that, everything cleared up, allowing me to see the area filling up with newbies logging in. Staring out at the road ahead of me, I hadn't really realized.

"I'm back." I said, flexing my hands. "Let's get this party started." And I was off like a wildfire that was maneuvering through a forest, except it was players with me.

Taking a sharp turn around a corner, I almost ran right into a player. Quickly, I jumped to the side, spinning on my heel and taking off down my current path. To me, being in a crowded place is just too much for me. I hate it.

Eventually, I made it to the outskirts of the town and out into a grassy, green field. Always practice, that's my motto when I quit something and then come back. That's what I was doing, practicing just to get used to the game once more.

"Um, excuse me?"

Spinning around on my heel, my sword still out, I, well my sword came face to face with another player. I doubted that this newbie looked like she was going to wet herself before I turned around, but it was just so ridiculous.

Sheathing my sword, I put my hands on my hips. "Well, what is it?" I asked. "We haven't gotten all day, so stop looking like you're going to wet yourself."

The girl seemed taken aback by my words. "Well, you seemed pretty well acquainted with the game, so I guessed you were a Beta-Tester and wanted to know if you could help me."

My eye twitched, did this newbie just honestly ask for my help. Spinning around on my heel, I waved and started to walk away. "Nah, go ask someone else newbie."

Just then, I felt something grab my leg and I was immobile, unable to move. "What the h-"

"Please! You have to help! You have to! Please!" She was clinging to my leg! Like a child!

"Let me go!"

"PLEASE!" She whined and I could've sworn that there were rivers coming from her eyes.

"Holy cr-"

"PLEASE!"

"Alright! Just me go before I f-"

The girl sprung up from the ground and wrapped her arms around my neck, laughing, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Who in the world knew that there was such a person that could cry so much? Holy moly. "Let go of me, _now_." I said, my eye twitching in disgust.

She let go, extending her hand out to me. "I'm Rain."

"Fire." I said, taking her hand.

Rain looked around frantically. "Huh?! Where?!"

I knocked her in the head. "Right here you moron. I'm Fire."

The blue haired player rubbed her head. "Ouch, that was mean!"

"You can't feel a thing." I said, and she stopped rubbing her head and laughed nervously.

"Right." Rain said.

I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Alright, _Rain_ let's get to work. And just because you're a newbie, don't expect an easy match."

"I don't. Fire." She said, saying my name in sing-song.

"Here I come!"

And I charged, Rain seemed startled by the sudden approach. "Cr-"

She didn't have time to finish before our swords connected, making a loud audible 'clang'. "Never take your eyes off of an enemy. Always be prepared for what they'll do next." I said.

Rain knocked me back a couple of feet, before charging with her own sword. Sure, this wasn't the best way to train a newbie, but something deep down told me that I had to train her to make her stronger.

My sword slammed against hers, Rain stumbled backwards, and I smirked. _An opening_, I thought to myself. But she did the unexpected; Rain caught her balance and moved in for the kill. Quickly, I knocked her sword up into the air, having it fall a few feet behind her.

Rain's eyes flickered between me and the sword; the blue haired girl went for it. "Ha! Nice try!" I took off after her.

I swung at her, she ducked, missing her sword, and I went to swing again, but she rolled out of the way grabbing her sword. Rain looked like she didn't know what to do. Apparently, I was misled by her expression; she threw that gosh darned thing at me!

Luckily, it barely touched my avatar and landed in the dirt behind me. The two of us were gasping to regain the air in our lungs. Except, I felt like I had just traded places with Rain. _So this is how she felt when I aimed my sword at her_, I questioned in my thoughts.

Sauntering towards her, I sheath my blade, extending my hand out to her tired form in the grass. "Good job. Just let me show you one more thing." I said.

And then I showed and explained 'initial motion'. "Alright! That was so cool!" Rain jumped up and down.

She then ran up to me and grabbed my hands. "You're totally the coolest S.A.O player ever Fire!"

Laughing nervously, I stared down at her. This Rain character was just too weird, but kind of familiar. I think I've met her before, I.R.L.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm not that cool." I said.

"Hey Fire! Wanna be my friend." I just stared at her, a bit shocked. "I-if you don't want to, then you don't have to. I'll understand. I wouldn't want to be friends with me either."

Sighing, I pulled my hand free and swiped at the air, pulling up my menu, sending Rain a friend's request. Rain looked as if she might cry. Her finger shook as it carefully touched the blue button. She smiled. "That makes you the first person I look up to, to friend me."

"Huh?"

"Well, there's this girl in my class. She's really athletic, smart, cool, and sticks up for those that really need help, like if they're being bullied. She helped me once and ever since then, she's been I've always looked up to her, but she's never noticed me." Rain smiled. "But I always have you, right Fire?"

I couldn't help it, I returned her smile. "Yeah, sure."

"Well, I have to go. My brother and parents will worry if I don't show up for dinner." Rain said.

"Sounds fine, I'll see you next time then."

Rain swiped at the air, pulling up the menu in an attempt to log out. "Fire, it's not there."

"What isn't?"

"The log out button, it's gone. I can't find out."

I laughed, but I felt like something bad was happening. "Let me check." And I pulled up my own. "What the-"

"What's happening Fire?"

I looked at her, her blue eyes full of fear and worry. "I don't know."

"Is it a glitch?"

"I don't think so. I've felt weird all day."

The bells in the tolled in the town, causing Rain and I to look up from each other and in the direction of the loud sound. Abruptly, everything went blurry and fuzzy, when it all cleared up we were in the Town of Beginnings, in the town square.

"A forced teleportation? What in the world is going on here?"

I felt a small tug on my sleeve and I looked slightly down at Rain. "What is it?"

"Um, Fire? Is the sky supposed to do that?"

There was a small pang of fear when I looked up at the sky, it was covered with glowing red warning signs. Out of nowhere, a dark crimson ooze started to pour from the warning signs. The G.M?! "Welcome all players, to my world."

"What is he talking about?" I mumbled, clenching my fists.

Rain wrapped her hands around my fist, scooting in closer to me. "I am Akihiko Kayaba, and as of now, I am in control of this world." He paused, allowing the words sink in. "I'm sure you've all noticed something missing from you menus―the log-out button."

_No duh! Of course we've all noticed you moron! We wanted to go home!_ I shouted within my mind. "Allow me to assure you, this is no defect in the game. I repeat, this is no defect. This is how Sword Art Online was designed to be."

My body went cold and rigid. I knew I should've listened to my gut and stayed home. "Is he joking Fire?" Rain asked.

"I-I don't know."

He continued, "You cannot log yourself out of S.A.O. And nobody from the outside will be able to shut down or remove the NerveGear from your head." Well, it looks like this dirt bag was serious. "If anyone attempts to do so, a transmitter within the NerveGear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull, destroying your brain and ending your life." How could he say this calmly?!

_Well, excuse me Mr. Insane Psychopath, has it ever occurred to you that we might want to go home?! Or are you that sick in the head?!_ I cursed in my thoughts. "Fire, please tell me he's messing with us and we can go home."

"He's not. He's dead serious, the headgear works just like a microwave, if the safety is disabled, your brain is fried like last week's chicken."

"What about-"

"Even if it's unplugged the headgear has an internal battery." I said, Rain's eyes were filled with horror.

The dirt bag continued, showing off the deaths, telling us if we die here, we die I.R.L. I thought about Asuna, and my parents. What would they think if they found me laying there dead in my room, because some enemy destroyed me and my avatar? Or even worse, what if they came in my room, attempting to remove the headgear and my brain was fried and burnt just like my cooking?

I guess Rain thought the same thing, because her grip tightened around my fist. Everyone started shouting, but was silenced by Kayaba. "Last, but no least, I've place a little present within the item storage of each player. Please, do have a look."

Hesitantly, I took a look, and right there in the palm of my hand was a hand-held mirror. Showing my reflection, of my blazing red eyes and fiery red hair. There was a bright light beside me, engulfing Rain and the other players, and soon it swallowed me as well.

And when it disappeared, I looked at Rain, except she had dark brown curly locks and a childish face. "Fire?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Already guessing that I was back to my red hair and golden eyes.

"Right now, you're probably wondering, 'Why? Why would Akihiko Kayaba, developer of Sword Art Online and NerveGear do this? Ultimately, my goal was a very simple one. The reason I created Sword Art Online was to control the fate of a world of my design."

_What is wrong with this guy?! I never knew some genius could be mental!_ The creep continued, "As you can all see, I've achieved that goal. This marks the end of the tutorial, and the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players, I wish you the best of luck." And with that, the image of the G.M dissolved into smoke.

I dug my nails deep into the skin of my avatar. It all went silent. Rain dropped to her knees, releasing my fist, looking at the ground. Somewhere within the crowd glass shattered. A girl screamed and panic set in.

Quickly, I helped Rain to her feet and held her close as all the players ran for the exits, pushing and shoving. Once everyone was gone and it was clear, I heard Rain start to cry. I pushed her back and gripped her shoulder's tightly. "Stop crying Rain,you don't have any time for that."

"But-"

I head butted the brunette. "No! We're going to make it through this! I swear to you! Got it?!"

Rain nodded. "Thanks Fire."

I sighed. "Good, now let's get going before something else happens okay?"

"Gotcha!" Rain said, swiping at her tears.

I grabbed her hand and started for the exit. _Akihiko Kayaba, I have no idea what you're thinking, but I'm going to clear this game. A little death game can't scare me that easily. I'll open up a can of whoop-butt on S.A.O and you!_

* * *

**Yay! I finally gotten up the first chapter! I hope it's good. So what do you think about Rain? Please, remember to tell me if I need to make changes!**


	3. Chapter Two

-Chapter Two-

It's been practically a month since we've learned we were trapped in this insane death game. And last I heard, almost two-thousand players have died in that month. Am I afraid that I'm going to die? No, not really, I think my family will get the message not to remove my headgear and I'm pretty experienced to be able to survive.

The one I'm worried about is Rain, the poor girl has a hard time standing up against monsters and I'm left to save her. Not to mention, she's clumsy, weak, and sometimes downright stupid. But, I've already made a promise to her that I'd make she'd get back home, alive to her family.

After getting into teams of at least two, Diabel finally continued, "All right! Looks like everyone's teamed up. Now, let's-"

Diabel didn't even get to finish when some idiot decided to shout from the top of the amphitheater, "Just hold up a sec!"

Rain and I peeked over our shoulders, watching as he jumped down the multiple rows, finally settling in front of the small crowd of assembled players. The guy had the weirdest spiky hairstyle, only pointed in very few places. The weirdo player stood up and gestured to himself. "My name's Kibaou, got it?" I wanted to knock him stupid, you just introduced yourself, how can we not get it?! "Before we take in this boss, I want to finally get something off of my chest. We all know about those two-thousand that died so far, right? Well, certain people need to apologize to them now!" He pointed a finger at us all.

"If he keeps doing that, I may just have to bite that puny finger off." I mumbled, having Rain cover her mouth and let out a soft giggle.

Diabel finally spoke up, "Kibaou, I think I know whom you're referring to. You mean the one who are ex-beta testers, am I right?"

I scoffed, why should the Beta-Testers have to apologize about their deaths? It's not like it's our fault that they died, we didn't shove our sword right through them. "Of course I mean them! Ever since this stupid game started, these beta guys just up and disappeared right? They ditched all the beginners!" What the freaking-frack was this guy talking about? If I wanted to leave any newbies for dead, I would've said screw Rain and would've left her alone to fend for herself! "They snagged all the good hunting spots, and they grabbed all the easy quests too! They're the only ones getting stronger in here!"

This guy is full of it. Sure, maybe some of the Beta-Testers are like that, but I sure as heck ain't. Kibaou continued, "This whole entire time, they've ignored is like we're nothing! I bet you that some of them are here! C'mon out Beta-Testers! We should all make them apologize to us. And make them give up their money _and_ all the items they got.

"They can't expect the party to trust them, when they don't trust us! Why should we?!" He snarled.

I dug my nails deep within my palm, Rain grabbed my hand and smoothed out my fingers. Looking at her, I realized there was no way in heck I would do such a thing, if he wants those things from me, he'll have to take them by force, 'cause I a person to protect.

"Can I just say something here?" A unfamiliar voice spoke from the crowd. A man stood up, a large axe on his back, and though I feel bad about thinking it, I kind of hoped to see some action with that axe, possibly against, Kibaou. "Hey, my name's Agil. Kibaou right? I wanes make sure I'm on the same page as you. You say the Bets-Tester's should be blamed for the rookie's death because they didn't help, and you want them all to apologize and give up their winnings. Did I leave anything out?"

Kibaou seemed tense. "No, you didn't."

Suddenly, Agil pulled out a small brown book. "The item store hands out these for free. It's a guide-book. You got one, right?"

"Sure, I got one. What about it?"

"You know who was handing these out? The Beta-Testers." Murmurs went throughout the crowd. _Alright! Score one for the big guy!_ I cheered within my mind. Obviously, ignoring the pathetic look on Kibaou's face, Agil faced the audience. "Listen up. Everyone had equal access to this information." He slapped the book. "Even so, lots of the players died. Now, I didn't come here to point any fingers. I'm here because I want to learn from those player's deaths. I'm here because I want to find out how we're going to beat the boss."

I crossed my arms over my chest, a smirk spreading across my lips. Agil looked over at Kibaou, whom grunted and stormed off to plop down in a n empty spot. Agil went back to sit as well, giving the attention back to Daibel at last.

"Alright, can we get back to the meeting? For info on the boss, it's all here. The latest version of the guide-book you just heard about. According to the book, the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. He'll be surrounded by his minions, the Ruin Kobold Sentinels. Illfang carries and axe and a buckler; he has four health bars, and when the last one finally goes red, he switches to a curved sword-type weapon called a Talwar. He can change his patterns of attack as well." He paused. "Well, that;s it for the briefing. As for the distribution of loot, money will divided equally among everyone; the party that defeats the boss gets the XP; and, whoever gets an item, will be able to keep it." Sounds good to me, as long as I get my equal share, I'm perfectly fine. "Any objections?" Nothing. "Good, we leave tomorrow at ten o'clock sharp in the morning. Meeting adjourned everyone."

I stood, stretching my arms in the air. "Alright, ready to get going." I reached for Rain, she jumped and looked at me. "C'mon, let's go."

Rain grabbed my hand and stood up, looking at the ground. The whole time we were looking for supplies and upgrades, she didn't say word to me, not a single thing. Nor did she bother to look at me.

Later that day, we sat down in front of a fountain, eating some dry bread rolls. "So what's up Rain?"

Finally, Rain met my eyes. "Huh?"

"You seem out of it. Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Maybe I'm just home sick. I really miss my twin brother, Arata; he's always picked on by my parents, because he's kind of an otaku."

"I see. Well, I guess you could call me one too. Except, I'm a very athletic girl I.R.L a lot of the guys look up to me when it comes to sports. But aside from sports, I'm a manga, anime, video game otaku deep down." I said, ripping off a chunk of the bread.

"So what's your life like outside?"

I choked on the chunk, looking at Rain wide-eyed. "Sorry, I know we shouldn't talk about it and all, but-"

"It's fine, but I don't know what to really tell you. I have an older sister, two parents, and I was once an orphan."

"Really? I always thought that you would've come from a loving family that you were born into!"

"Hey, don't shout it to the world. Yes, I was born into a loving family. Bad things happened and I was sent to an orphanage, I got adopted and that's that. I had a family, there's nothing else to really say."

Rain stared at me, waiting for me to continue, seeming to know that there was more to the story. "Fire, I-"

I shoved another bread roll into her mouth, making her shut up. There was more to the story, but it was too painful to tell anyone. Standing up, I chuckled as I watched Rain pry the roll from her mouth, looking at me, teary eyed. "You're so mean Fire."

"Yeah, well that's life. Anyways, I'm heading to bed. You coming?"

"Maybe, maybe not!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sighing, I patted her on the head, ruffling her chocolate-brown hair. "Well, I'm too tired to wait for your decision. If you don't hurry up and decide I'll let you sleep right here instead of in bed."

Immediately, Rain shot up, head butting me right in the chin. "Why you little!

"Come and get me lazy bones!"

She took off toward the inn. "Get back here!"

I didn't get as much sleep as I had hoped. It was just too hard when Rain kept on whimpering in her sleep, whispering, "I want to go home."

Groaning, I tossed my covers on the floor and stalked over to her bed, flopping down right beside her. It was something that Asuna would do to me when I was littler and had nightmares about my past. Rain grabbed my hand and squeezed.

The next morning I was exhausted, yawning as I overheard players discussing the plan over and over. Groggily, I glanced over at Rain. She was walking with a tense atmosphere about her. I ruffled her hair, yawning again. "Don't worry Rain, we'll kick some Illfang butt."

She smiled and nodded. I wondered right then, is this how Asuna felt about having me as a sister? Cute, clumsy, ridiculous, yet annoying? 'Cause that's how I felt about Rain. She's like the weird little sister that I never had.

Not too long after those thought, the entire party was before the door. Diabel right in front of us all. "Listen up everyone. I've only got one thing to say to you, let's win!" He glanced at everyone's faces, a concentrated look on each one. His eyes did a double take with me, making me cringe. What was that supposed mean? "C'mon!" He pressed his hand against the thick door and it opened in response.

Rain reached for my hand, I looked down at her, and quickly her small hand retreated. A small smile made its way onto my lips, I snatched her hand up with my right hand, making her look at me with hope in her eyes.

As we entered, a pair of glowing crimson eyes gleamed brightly from the shadows. _Whew, some eyes you've got there buddy,_ I chuckled in my thoughts. Diabel moved further into the room with his group, and the room lit up almost automatically.

Down the hall, a loud jaw rattling roar was heard and a mob moved through the air, landing right before us all. Once things had cleared, there he was, Illfang the Kobold Lord. It roared once more, summoning its minions. The mobs charged, but our leader stood calmly, full of determination. He drew his sword and aimed it at the enemies. "Commence attack!"

With that command, everyone rushed forward. Diabel stood at the back of the chaos, delivering commands to us all. It was pretty cool how he kept his head and gave us steady commands. "Squads D, E, and F, keep those minions off of us!"

"Gotcha!" I shouted, charging at a Sentinel.

I quickly knocked it off-balance, sliding to the floor as Rain finished him off for me, it exploded into a bright brilliant light. "Keep it up!" I shouted to Rain, whom nodded.

The brunette spun around on her heel, her blade connecting with another Sentinel's weapon, knocking it to the side, off its ground. I moved in for the kill, using a Sword Skill and slicing it into two. "Alright!"

"We're can do it! Fire, we're going to live!" Rain shouted, a Sentinel coming up from behind a full speed.

I smirked, darting forward, past Rain and to the monster. Its weapon smacked against my thick sword, I stumbled back a bit. Luckily, I quickly regained my footing and knocking its weapon up into the air, piercing my blade right through his chest.

Surprisingly, it wasn't too hard to fight and protect Rain at the same time. I guess training her along the way really paid off! Illfang's HP was being drained at a pretty steady rate. And once the fourth bar turned red, I knocked the minion off, Rain and I pressing our back against one another.

"The guide-book was right after all!" Kibaou said, a grin on his face.

Abruptly, out of the crowd, Diabel appeared in the front. "Stand back! I got it!" I watched him carefully; this wasn't the plan at all!

And then, it clicked. He was going for the item that Illfang was going to drop, that greedy little―but, that didn't happen. Illfang did not grab his intended weapon. I gasped. "Wait stop!" A voice cried. "It's no good, get out of there!"

Whoever that was, apparently had common sense, and probably a Beta-Tester, just like my gut told me Diabel was. The poor guy turned a deaf ear to the guy and unleashed a Sword Skill. Illfang leapt high into the air, landing and jumping off of the pillars in the room, and nobody was able to move and stop the next event.

Illfang charged another Sword Skill and rushing to the airborne Diabel and knocking him across the room. Kibaou turned and cried out, "Diabel!" Illfang had already landed within the circles of fighters, roaring.

I wanted to go and check to see if Diabel was alright, but I couldn't leave Rain alone, not when her legs were shaking and her sword was loose in her small hands. Diabel burst into tiny blue particles, and everything went still and quiet.

The guy that checked on Diabel stood, his partner coming to his side. Illfang roared once again, for once I willed that thing to just shut up! They charged past all the weak companions. "Well, what the hey?" I looked to Rain. "Coming?"

A determined fire sparked in her dark eyes, she nodded furiously. "Here we go!"

We charged, prepared to fight until the end. Well, at least I was, I wouldn't allow that to happen to Rain. Attack after attack, clang after clang, it was a fierce battle. But you know what? I was the only one laughing about it!

Each attack of mine or Illfang's I laughed and shouted little smart comments. But then it targeted Rain. "Oh no you didn't just target her." I muttered, running for her.

Rain looked at the attack coming and seemed to freeze, closing her eyes. I shoved her out of the way, a hooded figure pushed me, but I grabbed their wrist and out of nowhere Agil came up, knocking Illfang off of balance, all of the other players going in.

"Alright!" I shouted.

"Asuna! Come on, help me finish this sucker! One last attack!"

My heart stopped, Asuna?! Holy moly! What if she saw me here?! I grabbed Rain from the ground and watched as the two figures moved at lightning speed, giving Illfang a taste of his own medicine, death.

They all congratulated the guy, I was just about to go over and do some myself, when Kibaou shouted, "Stop cheering!"

I froze in my tracks, Rain rushed to my side. Everyone stared at him. "Why'd you do it, huh? Why'd you let Diabel die?!"

What the heck was he talking about?! "Let him die?"

Kibaou no longer had an interest in staring at the floor, he glared at the swordsman. "That's what I said. Just admit it! You knew the technique the boss was going to use! You could've told us. Then Diabel would've stood a chance. He wouldn't have died!"

_No one knew you absolute moron! He wasn't supposed to even grab the sword!_ I shouted in my thoughts. "I know why! He's used to be a Beta-Tester! Just think about it, he knew the boss's attack patterns! He knew, yet he kept is from us." Someone else shouted. "I bet he's not the only one! C'mon show yourselves."

I took a step forward. _Yeah and when I do, I'll whoop you're a-_

Rain grabbed my arm, pulling me back. I looked down at her, but she shook her head. This guy explained to us, that he wasn't just any Beta-Tester, but worse. I was shocked by his words, I was tough just like him, but not _that_ tough. Others started shouting insults at him. "He's a Beta-Tester and a cheater. He's a Beater!"

_Beater?! What in the world is a freaking Beater?!_ I laughed in my thoughts. And then it popped into my head, this guy, Kirito was trying to make Beta-Testers have a better reputation. Believe me, I wanted to stand up for him, but Rain had a tight grip on my arm.

So after Kirito left, I nodded to Rain and we headed for the exit. Sadly, I pried my arm from Rain's grasp and went back for Kibaou. I pulled out my sword. "Fire, no!" Rain called.

I aimed it right at the man's throat, a dark expression on my face. "Just one thing before I go. Don't ever insult Beta-Testers. Otherwise, you'll tick me off and you don't want to tick me off. And another thing," I said, sheathing my sword. "I'm a Beta-Tester, and I had no clue that he was going to grab the wrong sword. So stop being such an a-"

Rain tugged on my arm, I nodded following her to the exit. Man! Why do always get cut off when I'm trying to be cool?! Just before the doors shut behind us, I looked over my shoulder and I waved sadly. There she was, my elder and only sister, Asuna Yuki.

* * *

**There's Chapter Two! I hope I wasn't too sketchy with the battle. I didn't want to make it too long and have you lose interest. Please don't forget to review!  
**


	4. Chapter Three

-Chapter Three-

Rain and I sat right in a little grassy area, looking at the rushing stream near our feet. Her head was leaning on my shoulder, her feet swaying side to side, the sun slightly reflecting off of her dark boots. I had my head on hers, watching the water pass by.

Something had kept us from practicing today, I don't know what it was, but for some reason, we just didn't. Maybe it was because I was still upset about leaving behind Asuna instead of trying to bring her along, but it wasn't my fault I didn't actually _see_ her until that moment.

"Ne, Fire, it's getting late."

"You can head back to the inn, I want to stay out here a bit longer if that's alright with you."

Rain gently moved her head out from underneath mine and climbed to her feet. "Don't stay up too late Fire. We need to get back to work tomorrow, we can't always have breaks." She said, grinning at down at me. "Right?"

"Right." I nodded. "Don't worry, I won't. I just want some time to think, that's all."

She nodded, climbing up the small slope and jogging for the inn. I looked back at the water, mesmerized by the reflected sunset in the crystal clear water. What was I doing here? Why wasn't I working with Rain and Asuna?

What stopped me from calling out to her and telling her to come? I snapped out of my trance, flopping back into the grass, closing my eyes. _The only good thing I can say is that I'll join you, father and mother in the afterlife._ I thought, but quickly shoved that thought aside.

Then, an image popped into my head. If Asuna made it out alive, she and the rest of the Yuki family would be sad, especially Asuna, since I'm closest to her.

I smiled at the thoughts of her warm hugs, great cooking, and kind smile. Not to mention the way she'd scold me if I did something stupid. I laughed under my breath, I really missed being home. Why'd I have to take an interest in video games?

After a couple more hours of lying down, I finally went back to the inn, to find Rain fast asleep. Unlike that time before, she wasn't scared, she looked like she was back home, in her _real_ bed. _She's getting used to it,_ I thought with a smile, but I couldn't tell if I were a happy one or a sad one.

Whichever it was, I didn't pay much attention. I removed the armor and whatnot before climbing under the covers, feeling as I was back home. _C'mon Rin! Don't be such a crybaby! You'll clear the game and save Asuna, Rain, and the other survivors._ I reassured myself.

Slowly, I closed my eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep. That night, I didn't dream at all. It wasn't like usual with Asuna and my home, no it was just a dark empty page. I can say one thing, it kept me at ease, that's for darn sure.

"Rain! It's heading your way!"

The brunette tightened her grip on her sword, activating one of her Sword Skills and cutting it down. It shattered into tiny blue particles, disappearing from the world. "Alright! Fire! I leveled up!" Rain was jumping up and down, squeezing my fingers tight, too tight.

"Good job. Now release my fingers before they fall off or something, you have a killer grip."

Rain immediately dropped my hand. "By the way, Fire, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while."

"Hm?" I asked, rubbing my hand.

"I wanted to tell you that my real name's not Rain."

I chuckled. "I already guessed that wasn't your real name, but I didn't say anything just in case it was."

She giggled. "My real name's Emiko, Emiko Natsuhara."

_Natsuhara? That sounds familiar._ I opened my mouth to ask if we've met I.R.L, but someone's laughter cut me off. I looked over my shoulder, my eyes widened.

"Emiko, get behind me!" I shouted, grabbing my sword off my back.

She ran behind me. "What do they want?"

"It's obvious, they're an orange guild, they kill other S.A.O players. Just look at their cursor." I pointed right at the bright orange cursor above their heads.

"Well, looks like the little kiddie does her homework." One said, laughing after words.

"You know what, that might've been the dumbest joke I've ever heard before. And by the way, you don't laugh at your own joke." I said, aiming my sword at them.

"Whoa, she's so scary."

The others laughed in agreement. "Fire, what're we going to do?"

"I'll whoop their sorry butts, that's what." I looked over my shoulder to meet Emiko's eyes. "You can run though Emiko, go ahead and find a party or guild for you to join and live. I'll handle these punks."

Emiko nodded, turning around and running away. "Alright you dirt bag's bring it on!"

I charged at them, our swords knocked against one another, but I didn't stumble back, I pushed forward. "I can't wait to finish off you creeps."

"Don't be so sure about that kid." The guy nodded to two of them. "Get her."

"I swear if you touch Emiko, it'll be the end of you!" I shouted.

I knocked him back and turned around, starting for the others, but he spin kicked me off my feet. I fall face first into the dirt, and the creep sat right on my back, pinning my hands behind my back. "Get her feet." And the last one sat right on my legs.

"Off of me! I swear I'll kill you all!"

The other two dragged Emiko back, she was kicking and screaming, her arms flailing around. "Leave her alone! If you want to kill someone, kill me!" I shouted.

"Any last words?" They asked Emiko.

She looked at me. "Thank you Rin." I froze, how'd she know my real name. "Remember that girl that I always looked up to?" I nodded. "It was always you Rin." Tears streaked down her cheeks. "I'm so happy that I got to finally get you to pay attention to me. It was what I always wanted. Thank you for protecting me until the end.

"Don't hate yourself if I do die. I'm kind of ready." She looked right into my golden eyes. "Beat the game Rin, don't let Kayaba win. Don't let all of our deaths be in vain. I know you can do it."

"Emiko! Don't talk like that!" I shouted, struggling to get free.

"When you do win, tell my brother, Arata and my family that I loved them and really missed them. And that I'm so sorry I was too stupid to stay in reality. I just wanted to be like you, but I failed."

The men yawned. "Just kill her already."

"If you touch a hair on her pretty little head, I swear I'll kill you! Every last one of you!" I shouted.

"Yeah right, just kill her."

"Goodbye Rin. I'll miss you. But don't worry, I've gotten my wish granted. I got to be your friend." And they grabbed their sword, puncturing her chest with it.

"NO! You filthy rotten little dirt bags!" I shouted, prying my legs free and kicking one in the face, having him fall into the leader.

I climbed to my feet and yanked the sword from Emiko, throwing it into their leader's arm. "Get out of my face before I freaking go kill crazy! NOW!"

And with that they took off, screaming. I dropped beside Emiko, her body glowing a bright blue. "Stay with me Emiko." I said, grabbing a healing crystal.

"No, don't Rin. You'll need it. Don't waste it on someone else. I knew I wasn't going to last long, but I knew the minute I realized your true identity that you would."

Tears tracked down my dirt covered cheeks. "Don't you dare die on me! Take the crystal already!"

She grabbed my hands, shaking her head, a smile on her lips. "Don't cry Rin. I'm happy that I got to be friends with you, even if it was for a little while." She opened her inventory, sending me an item. "I had someone make it for you, I wanted to give it to you later, but I guess that it's better now before it disappears with me.

"Remember to win Rin, and don't forget to visit my grave when you do." And she burst into little particles of light.

I was heartbroken, I couldn't even think straight. It felt like I was losing another family member all over again, just like when I lost my parents. "E-Emiko." I whispered, watching as the light particles disappeared, vanished from sight.

I hunched over, my fists banging on the grass. I whined and cried like I've never done it before. I cared for Emiko, I really did. She was like a little sister to me, like family. And those jerks just had to kill her, my little Emiko.

Burying my face into the ground, I cried even louder, sounding like a big baby. It played over in my head, the way we met, our first battle, when we got trapped, when I comforted her when she slept, when we fought our first boss together, eating together, laughing together, doing everything together.

I felt like everything was hopeless, finding Asuna, beating the game, getting back home, home to a world that I'd never meet Emiko again.

Then our very first meeting came back to me.

I was always being followed by a young brunette, one that was in my class. I didn't know her name, but she knew me and looked at me like I was a goddess in her eyes. One day, I found her being bullied by a group of snobs; I whooped all of their butts. After that, her looks intensified, I ignored her, hoping that she'd eventually leave me alone.

And she didn't, but I never expected to meet her here in S.A.O. If only I would've paid attention to her, maybe she would've stayed away from this death game and lived a normal life, instead of dying right in my arms.

I finally sat up, looking at the spot where she once was. I opened my menu, looking at my friend's list, it was empty. So I went to my inventory, finding something from Emiko. I pressed my finger against it.

It appeared around my neck, a silver chain necklace with a fire symbol on the end of it. I looked at it, slowly climbing to my feet. "Thanks Emiko."

I walked through the roads of the nearby town, a gloomy atmosphere about me. _"Ne, Rin, don't look so sad, we're gonna make it out of here!"_ Emiko's words played in my head.

A hand touched my shoulder. "R-Rin?"

I looked over my shoulder, finding Asuna. My hopes went up a bit, but mostly stayed down with Emiko's death. "Hey Asuna, nice to see ya."

She looked me up and down. "What's wrong Rin? You look like something happened."

I took her away from the crowd. My back was facing her. "Rin?"

I spun around on my heel and wrapped her in a hug. "I couldn't even save her! Emiko died because I was too weak! I killed her Asuna! I shouldn't have ignored her, if I hadn't she'd be living on the outside!" I sobbed, burying my face into her shoulder.

"What happened?"

That did it, I spilled everything, from the very beginning of this death game. Every single thought that crossed my mind, every single word, every single detail. I didn't leave anything out, I didn't. I even told her that Emiko told me to win, that she gave me a gift.

Asuna listened, nodding her head to every word. And I just stood there in her arms, sobbing like an infant. _I'll do it Emiko. I'll beat S.A.O and destroy this world once and for all! I won't forget you, ever._

* * *

**I feel bad that I killed off Emiko! Darn it, stupid me! I'm sorry if you like Emiko/Rain, it was the only way to make Rin toughen up quite a bit. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter Four

-Chapter Four-

I stared up at the dark ceiling, trying to sleep. Asuna was already fast asleep, I could see her unmoving. Asuna and I had run into a guild today, but she told them to wait on our decisions. I wanted to flat-out say no, I didn't like that guy.

Sighing, I rolled over, my back to Asuna. I thought about the outside, wondering what the Yuki family was doing. I wondered what Mrs. And Mr. Yuki thought about Asuna and I being sucked into a video game.

Whatever it was, I didn't mind. As long as I woke up to warm hugs from them and Asuna in the bed beside me, smiling at me warmly, just like she had when I was adopted.

I closed my eyes, remembering that day when I became adopted.

_My golden eyes stared at the other girls with no emotion. I wondered, did their mommies and daddies die, leaving them all alone just like me?_

_ The door to the room opened, revealing entering the room. All the girls stopped and looked at her. "Alright girls, we have two parents that would like another addition to their family."_

_ "Yay!"_

_ I blinked, still emotionless. This was the fifth time that this had happened to me, being put on the stand, in the last year. I had a feeling these people weren't going to be any different. Besides, I hadn't shown any emotion ever since my family's death, who'd want that?_

_ Even though every part of me screamed to stay, I climbed onto my wobbly legs and moved towards the door, after all the others. "Okay, this is Mr. and Mrs. Yuki."_

_ I stared at them, not really caring who they were. "This one here is Miki, she's three. Kira is five. Here is Hina, she's seven. Our red-head is Rin, she' eight. And our eldest, Risa is ten."_

_ Their eyes examined us. I almost puked; it was like they were picking out new puppies for their children. "Um, can we have a talk with each one?" Mrs. Yuki asked._

_ "O-of course. Miki, you first." Ms. Tanaka said, brushing us all away._

_ We moved into our room, being called one by one. I sat there until it was my turn, as usual I always go last since I'm least likely to be adopted._

_ I was shoved into the room by Ms. Tanaki. "Uh, hi?" I asked in monotone._

_ "Rin? Would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?" Mr. Yuki asked._

_ "I'm Rin. I like playing video games and reading books. I like the color red and gold. I'm not social with anyone and I don't show much emotion, not since my parent's death." I said, still in monotone. I shrugged. "There's not much to know about me."_

_ Ms. Tanaki pulled me out after words, telling me to go back to the room. I flopped down on the floor in front of the bed. "Rin?"Miki asked._

_ I didn't answer. "How come you don't want to be adopted?" Kira asked._

_ I covered my eyes with my arms. It's not that I didn't want to be adopted, it just wasn't possible. Nobody wanted an emotionless, socially awkward daughter that didn't want to go out with anyone to have fun. "It's because she wants to stay an orphan." Risa said._

_ "Shut up Risa. Rin's not like that at all. You're just a big jerk." Hina said._

_ The door opened. "Rin, get packed. The Yuki's have chosen to adopt you."_

_ I lowered my arms, sitting up. My heart burst with joy, yet I didn't show it. I was going to be adopted! I climbed to my feet, grabbing a bag of my things and pulling on my shoes. Ms. Tanaki smiled at me as I walked out the room._

_ Deep down, I wondered if it was because she was jumping for joy that the unsocial, video game otaku was finally leaving instead of running up the light bill. Mrs. Yuki crouched down in front of my small and frail eight year old form._

_ "You're going to love living with us. You'll have your own room, parents, and an older sister."_

_ I nodded. Mr. Yuki came over with a smile. "The papers are done, we can go now."_

_ They each grabbed a hand of mine and led me to the car. I didn't know what to think._

_ When we pulled up to their home, I was so happy, yet there was no emotion on my face. Mrs. Yuki opened the door for me and I climbed out, almost falling over when my feet him the ground. We went up to the door, opening it._

_ I was the first to walk in. The adults passed me by. "Asuna! We have someone for you to meet."_

_ I heard footsteps, but I didn't bother looking. I was staring up at, well, everything. When I turned around, I shrieked and fell flat on my butt. She extended a hand out to me. "Hi, I'm Asuna. I'm your new sister."_

_ Hesitantly, I took Asuna's hand. "Are you a ninja?"_

_ "Huh?" She asked, surprised._

_ "You just popped up out of nowhere. Just like a ninja, so I was wondering if you were one." I said._

_ "No, I was just waiting for you to turn around." Asuna said, but she smiled warmly at me. "You have quite an imagination."_

_ I blushed, looking at the floor. It's been a while since I've felt embarrassed. "Ne, Asuna?" I looked around, but Mr. and Mrs. Yuki were in another room, talking._

_ "Hm, what is it Rin?"_

_ "C-can I call you Asu-Nee?"_

_ She was taken aback by my question, but nodded. "Yep, you can call me Asu-Nee as long as you want."_

_ I smiled for once. I just got here and I was already starting to love my new family._

I yawned, opening my eyes to blink away the tears. I rolled over, facing Asuna now. "Asu-Nee." I said to myself.

Surprisingly, Asuna rolled over, wide awake, looking right at me. "Hm?"

"Nothing, I just felt like saying it. I've only said it our early years together. I wanted to see what it felt like to say it again."

"Then how about I say your nickname?"

I blinked. Oh no, she wasn't going to say it? "Ri-Ri."

Blushing, I buried my face into the covers. "Gotcha." She said.

There was a soft shuffling of sheets, I looked up and saw Asuna had rolled back over, her back to me.

I grabbed my pillow and climbed out of bed. I haven't done this in years. "Asu-Nee?"

She peeked over her shoulder. "Can I sleep with you?"

Asuna smiled at me, pulling back the covers and patting where I should lie. "Come on Ri-Ri."

I climbed into the bed, having her pull the covers over us both. We were facing each other, both having smiles on our face. "Asuna, there's something I want to say."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ri-Ri." She grinned at the nickname.

I pressed my forehead against hers, just like I did when I was younger. "I also want to ask you something?"

She waited for my question. "You'll help me beat the game, so we'll make it out alive, right?"

"Of course, I can't let anything happen to my little sister."

I smiled, feeling her hands wrap around mine underneath the covers. "We'll complete your friends wish together."  
"Thanks Asuna." I said, closing my eyes. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ri-Ri."

"Don't call me that." I said, nodding off.

Before I was knocked out, I swore I heard Asuna laugh at my words.

* * *

**I've finally updated! Sorry if there's no action in this chapter, but now you've got a glimpse of how Asuna and Rin became sisters. Don't worry, there may be some action in the next chapter. Please Review!  
**


	6. Chapter Five

-Chapter Five-

Today, Asuna and I decided to give the guild we met yesterday our answers. "I am willing to join Knight of the Blood Oath." Asuna said.

I mentally scoffed, why did Asuna have to agree to join this guy? Yeah, they were a new guild that had been making their way to the top, but still. There was something about their leader that really set me off, I don't know what it was that made me not like him, but I just don't.

"Thank you for the offer and all, but I'm afraid I must decline your offer to join, I am much better as a solo player." I bowed, popping back up. "I will however support my sister if she needs me."

Heathcliff nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that, but remember that you are welcome to change your mind."

I turned sharply on my heel and started to leave, leave my dear older sister behind. "Rin!" Asuna called after me.

Glancing over my shoulder, I gave her a thumb up and grinned. "Don't worry, I'm still going to complete Emiko's wish. You're helping too, just not directly at my side."

Asuna smiled. "I guess so."

I dropped my hand to my side and face forward, continuing my exit. Man, I really wanted to kick myself! Just because I had a feeling about someone and I didn't like them, I left my sister in their hands! Well, I could be wrong about my not liking him, but if I wasn't, I guess I'd kick butt and take names.

Still, I couldn't believe I had just reunited with her and already, I had left her. I stopped walking and smacked my forehead repeatedly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." I kept saying over and over.

"Doesn't that hurt in the least bit?" A voice asked.

I paused, looking in front of me. Right there, was that same guy, the Beta-Tester from the dungeon will Illfang. "I guess it does, but hey, I guess I deserve the pain right?"

"How?" He asked.

"A lot of stuff happened, and I wanted to give myself punishment, It's not like Asuna's here anymore to punch me when I ask her to, even though I kind of push her into doing it."

"Asuna? You know her?"

"Well duh, I'm her little sis. How can I not know her?"

"So you must've been the little sister that she'd mumble to herself about."

"Yeah."

He looked around. "So you want to get something to eat?"

I shrugged. To be truly honest, I haven't eaten anything since Emiko's death, no matter how many times Asuna tried to force me. "Cool, I know a place." He said. "Follow me."

Doing just as he told, I followed at least a foot behind. I wanted to keep my distance from him, sure, he seemed like a nice guy, but who knows if some guys might pop out and attack me, and they turn out to be his?

Sitting down at the table, I just pushed my food around. Just looking at it made me sick. "So what's your name?"

"Fire." I said, using my game name.

"I'm Kirito…Hey, I've think I've seen you before haven't I?"

I looked him in the eyes. "Yeah, possibly, I was fighting Illfang with everyone else."

"I've seen you before that too."

"Huh?"

"At the town square, when we learned what this game was truly about. I saw you standing there, protecting some girl from the crowd. Then, when Diabel announced the plan to take down Illfang. I've never seen someone looked do ticked off."

"Yeah, I don't like people insulting Beta-Testers. After all," I lowered my voice. "I am one myself."

"Heh, I should've known." Kirito smirked.

I shrugged, glancing back down at the food. Sighing, I stabbed into the food and took a bite. "By the way, what happened to that girl you're always with?"

"Girl?" I asked, although I was afraid I knew the answer.

"Yeah, you know, the one with brown hair, dark brown eyes, a childish face, and had a lot of blue on? She was always with you whenever I saw you, what happened?"

I dropped the fork on the plate, pushing it to the side. Tears threatened to spill. "Let's just say this is all that remains of her in this world." I said, holding up the necklace, having the fire symbol dangle down from between my fingers.

Kirito looked sad, but he looked down and took a bite before I could really tell. "I'm sorry about that, you two seemed close."

"Yeah, but she was happy when it came to the end. She had smiled and told me, 'Beat the game, don't let Kayaba win. Don't let all of our deaths be in vain. I know you can do it'. And that's exactly what I intend to do, I'm going to get to the last floor and defeat whatever gets in my way.

"I won't die, I made a promise and I'm going to keep it. I'll beat Sword Art Online and when I get back, I'll find Kayaba and I'll make him pay." I said, clenching my fists on top of the table, for everyone to see.

"What do you plan to do?" Kirito asked, looking up from his food.

"I won't kill him, that's something a monster would do. I'll throw a couple of punches, curse him out, and probably kick him in his junk for my friend. That won't make up for what he did, but at least I'll be satisfied me and I won't live with his death on my conscience forever."

Kirito looked down, and looked up at me. "That sounds like it'll hurt."

"Believe me, I've played soccer and no one wants to be a victim of my kick, 'cause it hurts like heck."

"Well, I'm sorry about your friend."

"Don't be, I got to punish those dirt bags that killed her."

Kirito had a dark look in his eyes. "Did you kill them?"

"No, I don't want to be as low as those scums. Sure, I could've killed them, but I didn't want to leave her side while she lay there dying. I tossed a sword into their leaders arm, should've taken down a good portion of his life how hard I threw it. They may think that we can die here and wake up, but I don't take death lightly. Not after I've already lost three important people in my life."

He stood up, extending a hand towards me. "How about we take some of that anger out on monsters? Level up a bit."

I nodded, taking his hand and following him out of the restaurant. I kind of wondered why Kirito was being so nice to me. "By the way," He said as we headed into a forested area. "Where's Asuna? Shouldn't she have been with you?"

"Well, she was. That was until, she agreed to join a guild and I disagreed. So we're separated, but if she needs me I'll be there."

"I see, so she took my advice to join a guild."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm better off as a solo player ya know? Even if I wasn't, I don't think I'd be ready for another partner after Emiko's death."

Kirito didn't ask who Emiko was; it was kind of obvious since I had just talked about her. "Hey Kirito, how come you're being nice to me? I mean, you don't even know me."

"I guess, I'm just that kind of person. You looked like you needed help, so I just helped out."  
I laughed. "I need a lot of help to be truly honest."

Kirito smiled. "Well, here's an enemy. You want to take it out on your own?"

"Yep, I haven't killed a monster in a while, so I've hoped to get a chance like this." I said, pulling my sword from its sheath my sword and pulling it back to my side.

I charged at the monster, it saw me and turned to attack. I jumped in the air, flipping over it, stabbing it in the head. Landing on my feet, I heard Kirito shout, "Fire! There's another one!"

Smirking, I spun around on my heel, knocking the monster to the side and going in for the kill. I darted for it, slicing it in two. It was just like what Emiko and I did with those Sentinels, except I was doing everything on my own.

"I could've done that with my eyes closed." I said, sheathing my sword.

Suddenly, there was a desperate cry coming from nearby. I looked at Kirito who nodded and we took off in the direction. When we got there, we found a girl on the ground, monsters closing in quick. "Me or you?"

"How about us both?" I asked.

Without question we engaged ourselves in battle. I killed them with ease; it wasn't too hard, when I looked over my shoulder, Kirito had already finished as well. He looked at me, checking if I was okay.

I nodded. Walking over to the girl on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but…"

My eyes moved to the feather and I sighed. We lost one, even though it wasn't a player. "I was so stupid, I knew it would be dangerous to go on my own and yet I did it anyways. And, and now Pina is…"

I slid an arm across her shoulder. "Check to see if it has any items." Kirito said.

_Okay, she just lost her familiar and you just care about items. Show some concern Kirito._ I thought, fighting the urge to glare at him. The girl, checked and right there: Pina's Heart.

"We can revive him." Kirito said. "I've heard about an item, the Pneuma Flower at the Hill of Memories on the 47th floor."

"I'm too low of a level to get that far." She said.

I smiled. "Don't worry, you'll get there someday."

"Yeah! Then I can revive Pina." She said, smiling.

Kirito ruined that happiness by saying, "You only have three days use the flower, otherwise you can't revive Pina."

"Great." She said, her shoulders slumping. "I'll never be able to bring Pina back."

"Don't worry we can take you there." Kirito said, a soft smile on his lips.

"Really?"

"Yeah, isn't that right, Fire?"

"Yep." I said, smiling.

* * *

**Alright! The fifth chapter is up now! What do you think, did it seemed kind of forced how I put Kirito and Rin together? Ah, Rin has no feelings for Kirito in that way, he'll be with Asuna. Please tell me if anything should be changed. Please Review!  
**


	7. Chapter Six

-Chapter Six-

I flopped down on my bed, feeling the soft cushion of it. Today Kirito and I kind of figured out why Silica had left through that forest on her own, it seemed that her past comrades weren't exactly treating her correctly.

Rolling over, I glanced down at the shorts and bra that I wore, it was my pajamas. It's what I wear at home too, a sports bra and shorts, just like now. I sighed, looking up at past my bed frame and out the window.

There was something off about that woman, Rosalia that we ran into earlier, I didn't like her. Hey, I was a girl and I know a terrible, greedy chick when I see one. I have instincts, after all, I grew up with a bunch of girls my whole life and I had Asuna.

There was a knock on my door, I sat up and stared at my door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me Kirito, I wanted to know if you'd like to discuss the plan with Silica and me."

I sighed and rolled off the bed, walking to the door. To be truly honest, I was too tired to care if Kirito saw me. Besides, I didn't have much to show. Yes, I admit it, I don't have much in the chest category.

"Yeah, sure." I said, opening the door, staring eye to eye with Kirito.

Kirito didn't seem to notice that I was shirtless, but Silica did, she pointed. I shrugged, allowing them in.

Since it seemed to bother Silica, I put on a shirt and we discussed the plan. I was sitting on the bed, watching and listening to them explain, well half listening. My mind was focused on what was happening with Asuna.

Was she clearing levels at the speed of light or was she out looking for me after I decided to tell Heathcliff no? What did that guy want with me anyways? I wasn't as talented as Asuna, I was only a Beta-Tester with experience.

Kirito looked at me, before moving to the door, slamming the door open and looking up and down the hall. "Who's there?!"

Typical, stupid eavesdropper. I slid off the bed and walked over to Kirito. "Someone listening in, right?"

"Yeah." He said, closing the door.

"Who would be listening to us." Silica asked.

_Someone who has the same interest in the Pneuma Flower,_ I thought.

The next day, Silica, Kirito, and I got right to work on our journey in finding the flower. The two of them were walking in front of me, but I was trailing a few feet behind, staring at the pendant that Emiko gave to me.

Sometimes I'd wonder, why would I keep it when all it did was bring me sad memories. Of course, my pendant back home reminded me of my parents before that crash took their lives. It was something my real mom gave to me the day of the crash, my birthday.

I shook my head, swiping at the tears. "Are you okay Fire?"

Looking up, I saw Kirito and Silica staring back at me. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just fine, just remembering something sad, that's all." I said.

"Was it about Emiko?" Kirito asked.

I looked at the pendant and scoffed, shaking my head. "No, it's not Emiko."

"Emiko?" Silica asked.

"A friend of mine that died." I said, shoving the two forward. "Anyways, enough about me, let's get going before it's too late to save Pina."

Kirito saw that I was changing the subject, but he didn't seem to mind. He continued walking. The walk was actually fun, we laughed and joked about things. I don't think I've had this much fun since Emiko died and Silica kind of reminded me of her.

A monster attack Silica, holding her upside down and having her skirt lift up, showing something that men shouldn't see and women shouldn't want to. I covered my eyes, standing next to Kirito as Silica repeatedly screamed, "Save me, but don't look!"

I couldn't help it, I giggled. I noticed Kirito peeping and I elbowed him in the side. Eventually, Silica used her sword to slice through the vine holding her and attack the monster head on, killing it. When she finished, she looked up at Kirito and me with teary eyes. "Did you see?"

"Nope." We said in unison, although I was still trying to stifle my laughter.

"I can't hold it!" I laughed, running down the path.

"You saw didn't you Fire?!" Silica whined, running after me. "Fire!"

Kirito was trailing right behind us, watching us play. "No, I swear!" I laughed, waving off her whining.

I swear, I've never laughed to the point of tears like this. I didn't even want to stop after I felt a pang of guilt when I remembered Emiko smiling as she died in my arms. I just kept playing with Silica as we made our way to the Pneuma Flower even though I was hurting, was this what it meant to move on? Is this what I did with my parents when the Yuki family replaced them?

"We're here." Kirito spoke and Silica and I stopped playing.

Our pose was funny though, Silica was reaching out to pull my cheeks while I was already pulling on hers. Kirito shook his head, a smile forming on his lips. "Come on Silica, let's get back to work." I said, releasing her cheeks.

Silica nodded. Walking over to the glowing flower, man, it looked so pretty. "Are you guys sure I can have it?"

"Totally, I don't need it and you deserve it Silica." I said, patting her head, in between her pigtails.

"Go ahead, we said you could didn't we?" Kirito asked, coming up beside me.

I smiled at him and watched as Silica collected the Pneuma Flower.

On our way back, Silica seemed so happy that she was finally going to be able to bring back her beloved Pina. To be truly honest, I wish I'd be able to stick around to see Pina, I wondered if Silica's beast was cute.

Yes, I like, no, love cute things, no one has the right to judge me darn it! Kirito stopped in the middle of the bridge, extending an arm out to stop Silica and I. I looked up at him, a questioning glint in my eyes.

He nodded forward, I stopped, listening. Then I heard it, someone else was hear and I had a feeling of who it was.

I grabbed Silica's shoulders and pulled her back a bit. "Come on out! Rosalia!" Kirito demanded.

The red-head stepped out from behind a tree, a hand on her hips. "Your levels must be very high for you to know that I'm here."

"What're you doing here?" Silica asked, her shoulders tense beneath my hands.

She opened her mouth to speak, but I answered first, "You're here for the flower because it's rare item, I'm correct aren't I Rosalia?"

"Hm, you got a little smarty over there." She smirked.

I scoffed. "It was too obvious really, I had a bad feeling from the millisecond I met you. I knew you were going to show after we got the flower, just couldn't figure out where along the path."

"Very good, now Silica, be a good girl and hand over the flower." Rosalia extended her hand out, as if waiting for it to magically appear in her palm.

"Tch, Silica doesn't have to give you a thing…Old hag!" I shouted, drawing my sword and pointing it in her direction.

Rosalia seemed taken aback by the insult. "You know what? I hate your kind, you get a gang to work you and kill other players, while you get to stay green and not be suspected in the least." I said.

"Well, there isn't any proof that if we die here that we die I.R.L, now is there?"

"Shut up, I know what you're up to old lady, murderer." I couldn't let her persuade me into thinking that Emiko may still be alive.

"You would be considered one, right? Rosalia member of Titan's Hand?" Kirito asked. "You know, one of the reasons I came to guid Silica wasn't because I was looking for the flower, I was looking for you."

Then it clicked, I heard about this. Once while Asuna and I were in town we heard that some man's whole team got slaughtered and he wanted someone to avenge them, but not kill them, lock them away. "Heh, so you're those punks?" I scoffed after Kirito had finished his explantion.

"Fine, if you won't hand over the flower, we'll take it by force."

"Kirito!" Silica cried.

I pressed a finger to her lips, shushing her as I smiled. "Don't worry Slilca." I said, speaking her name in sing-song. "Kirito's got it covered."

And he did, no matter how many times these guys attacked, he didn't budge. His life went back up every five seconds. I couldn't help it, I smiled at their foolish faces when they learned that Kirito was a Beta-Tester and The Black Swordsman at that.

"Kirito's a Beta-Tester?" Silica asked me.

"Yeah, I am one too, but I'm nothing special like Kirito is. I'm just strong, hard-headed, and I'm pretty smart. Kirito's the real cool one." I said.

Kirito rubbed the back of his head. "No, not really."

Rosalia and her goons had left us alone after Kirito's performance, too bad, I was actually looking forward to kicking butt too. "Thanks so much guys." Silica said, taking out Pina's feather and smiling tearfully.

"No problem." I said with a smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder, Kirito's hand on the other.

"We'll be seeing you Silica, take good care of Pina now."

"I will." She nodded.

With that, Kirito and I turned away, leaving the room. Deep down, I wanted to stay and be there with Silica, but I couldn't I had something to do now. I was going to beat Sword Art Online and take down Kayaba.

* * *

**Sorry, I know this chapter wasn't really good and sorry if I didn't get everything. I hate to admit it, but I don't remember the exact lines and whatnot from the anime, but on the bright side if I want to know it, I can rewatch the anime. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review~  
**


End file.
